


Never Touch The Principal

by iantowuv



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has to fight a new Meta Human who puts people in dream induced comas. While there he lives a dream, one that he dosent want to leave but he has to face reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Touch The Principal

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Flash Fan fiction, it hasn't been read over by anyone so be kind.please?

Barry Allen's world got complicated, and it connoted to do so. It seemed his world was destined to spiral down further and further. After finding out that the reason his mother was killed, and the reason for his speederster abilities nothing made sense anymore. Though he put on a brave face at work, and when he fought crime he was still healing inside. 

"Barry, there's a report of a robbery happening on the 5th street bank. You   
gotta get there, reports are saying witnesses are knockedout."

"Thanks, Cisco. Do we know if its a meta human or not?" Barry asked.  
"No, nothing just their on the floor."

Barry blurred into the bank and looked around. Everyone was on the ground except for a figure grabbing money from the drawers.

"So, you're The Flash? Captain Cold told me you'd show up."  
"And who would you be..based on your outfit The Clown? Mime? listen dude we've got one of those themed bad guys his names the trickster. This villain was dressed in ballon shorts, a multi colored shirt, and one of those collars from Shakespeare.   
"No, I'm Dreamcast."

"As in the 90's late console?" Cisco laughed in the headset.  
Dreamcast pointed his palm towards Barry. There was a flash of pink light.

The Alarm went off and Barry stirred in bed. The white sheets were all over, he smelled toast being made and murmured.   
"Bar, wake up I made whole wheat toast with honey." Eddie said sitting on the bed with a plate. Eddie was in boxers and wearing a blue under shirt.

"Me likely!" he grabbed a piece toast a bit into it. Eddie took another corner and they began to take small bites till their lips met. Barry licked his lips and licked some crumbs and honey off of Eddie's lips.

"So that was breakfast what do you want to do today?" Eddie said running his hands through Barry's hair.  
"Hmmm, I wanna stay in bed and kiss a hot detective." Barry grinned.  
"Ahh, babe I got strawberry jam on my shirt." Eddie said. His hands covered in red.   
"Why don't you walk around shirtless?" Barry giggled, he looked down and in his hand was a pen from 5th street bank.

Barry liked the smell of movie popcorn, there wasn't a special recipe or anything different. But it was always better at the movies. Eddie has his arm on Barry's shoulder. They're heads leaned into each others. He didn't even care about the movie. He was just glad to be there with Eddie. 

Barry got frisky, and stuck his hand under Eddies Jacket. Feeling how warm and muscular Eddie was. 

"Jeez, what are you looking for evidence?" Eddie teased.  
"Oh, come on its a boring movie." Barry smiled, he wasn't even looking at the screen. Just looking into Eddies eyes, the way he smiled. How did Barry get so lucky. 

He was startled by an alarm from the movie, he looked around and the back to Eddie. His face was showed shock, as down his front was cherry soda.

This was wrong, this was all wrong. Now they we're in Barry and Eddie's apartment. But their stuff was gone, and only boxes lots of boxes. Eddie was dressed for work, he was standing in front of the window. 

"You know now what's going on don't you?" Eddie said not even looking at Barry.  
"Ed, sweet heart what are you talking about? Come on let's go to dinner. Let's get a puppy, will do whatever." Barry started crying, he didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Eddie wrapped his arms around Barry, his face met the older man's shoulder.

"Hey, hey don't cry babe. You gotta wake up honey. We did this, and you're got a city to protect."

"No, no Eddie I need you. Don't go."  
"I'm gonna always love you, and that's all your gonna need." There was another flash, and Barry found himself in the bank again.

"What? No one's ever come out of spell before-" Dreamcast said. Before he could finish his sentence Barry sped at him full force and punched him in the face. His fist hit him in the face over and over until Dreamcast was out.

"Don't you ever ever use Eddie's image. You aren't even worth it! You..arhhghhhh" Barry screamed and ran out of the bank. Dreamcast was't going to go anywhere.

The police collected the villain and everyone gradually woke up. Thanks to STAR Labs Dreamcast's abilities were disabled. This was all witnessed by Captain Cold and Golden Glider.

"Aren't you gonna help him out? I mean he's part of the gallery."   
"Nah, I told him not to touch the principal. We're villains but you don't touch the principal. Eddie Thawne was a good man, and Dreamcast crossed the line. When he's out will let him back in. Nothing till then."

Golden Glider said nothing. Snart left her there to attend to other business.

Barry was laying down in bed, he was cold but didn't have the will to pull the sheets up. The bed sagged as Leonard wrapped his arms around Barry.

"Bar, I swear I told him not to do that. I'm sorry Scarlet for hurtin you today."

"I know Len, I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me like that." he could feel Leonard's hot breath in his hair.

"Len, umm.. are you mad? That I still you know..have." Barry tried to find the words.

"Barry, you loved him and I know you ain't trying to replace him with me. I ain't trying to compete with him. What we have, what we are its complicated kid." That was the last thing he said as they fell asleep.


End file.
